


Горячий завтрак

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Инь и ян для троих [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Утро втроём, несмотря на холод за окном, может быть очень горячим





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabaku_no_Shukaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabaku_no_Shukaku/gifts).



> Бета: Sabaku no Shukaku, Mritty, вычитка: iris M, Rileniya
> 
> Написано по заявке Sabaku no Shukaku

Юра откинул одеяло, сладко потянулся и обернулся на дрыхнущего Виктора, который пускал слюни на подушку. Поначалу это раздражало, как многое другое и в нём, и в Юри, но потом Юра привык к их странностям. Он ухмыльнулся. Нашарил тапочки и поёжился — после нагретой постели воздух был пронзительно холоден. Квартиру в Петербурге они выбрали тёплую: толстые стены, пластиковые окна, полы с подогревом, но Виктор не переносил духоту и потому держал окна открытыми. А Юра привык ходить дома в трусах и майке, он не любил, когда что-то стесняло тело. Насмотревшись, как он зябнет, Юри купил тёплые носки у какой-то старушки и байковую пижаму в котятах, чем развеселил Виктора и разозлил Юру. Идиоты, он не ребёнок!

В коридоре вкусно пахло завтраком. Сегодня была очередь Юри готовить, а это значило, будет что-то интереснее бутербродов с колбасой и глазуньи от Виктора. Юра быстро умылся и просочился в кухню — самое вкусное можно перехватить только во время готовки. На столе уже стояла миска с онигири: лепить ровные треугольники из риса Юри так и не научился, зато, судя по тонкому аромату, в начинке сегодня красная рыба. Юра облизнулся, обнял Юри со спины и чмокнул в щеку. Тот промычал что-то приветственное и улыбнулся, запястьем поправляя сползшие очки.

— Завтрак будет готов через пять минут. Можешь поставить вариться кофе?

— Ага.

Юра сел на стол, получив неодобрительный взгляд от Юри, — Виктор его ругал, но в шутку, а Юри осуждал молча, никогда ничего не говорил. Юра всегда терялся под этими взглядами, но упрямство было сильнее его. Он цапнул один онигири и принялся увлечённо жевать. И вправду солёная рыбка. Ммм, вкусно! Юра заухмылялся, вспомнив, как любит это словечко Виктор. Ещё бы чаю…

Юра сбросил тапки и потёр босые ступни друг о друга. Отличный способ их погреть — засунуть под майку Юри. Но Юри стоял у плиты и готовил завтрак, и это такой ритуал, от которого его лучше не отвлекать. Он разболтал яйца вилкой, процедил через сито, потом добавил сахар, соль, вино и соевый соус — Юра уже запомнил рецепт тамагояки. Потом Юри пожарил тонкий блинчик на подаренной Виктором сковороде, регулируя температуру нагрева и прокалывая пузырьки с таким видом, словно собирался делать четверной тулуп. Сосредоточенное и одухотворённое лицо Юри завораживало. Он свернул блин рулетиком, разрезал на куски и добавил зелень — и гордо оглядел свои труды. Облизав пальцы и утерев щеку от риса, Юра стёк со стола и, поднырнув под руку Юри, стащил кусочек тамагояки.

— Юра! — возмутился Юри и выключил газ под сковородой. — Просил же не воровать еду! Сейчас сядем и все вместе позавтракаем.

— Мой труп успеет окоченеть, пока Виктор проснётся, побреется, надушится, налюбуется на себя в зеркале, подрочит и переоденется к завтраку, — выдал Юра и закинул в рот ролл. Тот был горячий, жёг нёбо и язык; жевать было больно, и Юра дышал открытым ртом. Юри пристально посмотрел на него и протянул ладонь, и Юра, не думая, сплюнул недожёванный комок.

— Апельсиновый сок на дверце холодильника, — Юри снял очки, покраснел и, пока Юра пил и старательно делал вид, что не смотрит, съел несчастный кусок тамагояки. Жар прилил к щекам Юры. Это было как-то очень уж… интимно. Юра облизал губы, собираясь съязвить, но его опередили.

— Еду выкидывать грешно, да, Юри? — Виктор стоял в дверях, ухмыляясь. С его мокрой чёлки капало на футболку, свободные светлые штаны болтались на бедрах, грозясь съехать ещё ниже, а в руках Виктор держал толстовку. — Особенно если она побывала во рту Юры, — и подмигнул.

Юра смутился и с силой захлопнул дверцу.

— Да ладно, я знаю, что Юри доедает за мной.

— Это дурная привычка — оставлять еду на тарелке! — Юри обернулся, взъерошенный и взопревший. Тонкие жилки бились на виске и на шее, и Юре захотелось повалить Юри на стол и закусать его до крови, вылизать с головы до ног, зацеловать... От мыслей его отвлёк Виктор, который подошёл и накинул Юре на плечи толстовку.

— А я люблю кормить Юри. Ты ещё не заметил? Он извращенец и ему нравится еда из чужих рук.

— Ему нравится еда, точка, — криво улыбнулся Юра, досадуя, что до сих пор не сложил два и два.

— Не говорите обо мне так, словно меня здесь нет! — возмутился Юри, и уши у него были красные. — Виктор, разложи завтрак по тарелкам. И кофе Юре налей, его надо согреть.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, господин, — Виктор шутливо поклонился и взялся за дело.

— На твои ноги холодно смотреть, — заметил Юри, толкая Юру на стул. Юра откинулся на спинку и с наслаждением засунул ступни под майку, прямо на горячий живот вставшего напротив него Юри. Прижался, впитывая тепло и движение мышц, — Юри дышал чуть учащённо и вздрагивал, когда Юра шевелил пальцами или надавливал пятками над поясом джинсов. Если сдвинуться ниже, на пах… Юра заторможенно уставился на ширинку, пытаясь понять, ему мерещится или у Юри стояк. Виктор насвистывал что-то жизнерадостное, громыхая кофеваркой, но это Юра слышал как бы издалека, потому что Юри растирал его ступни ладонями, разгоняя тепло, обводил кончиками пальцев ногтевые пластины, а большими вёл вдоль подъёма, так нежно и приятно… Это было, чёрт возьми, одно из чувствительных мест Юры, и он медленно растекался по стулу, теряя связь с реальностью. Волновало только одно, и он протянул руку к ширинке Юри, потрогал. Тот вздрогнул, запнувшись на фразе, которую Юра почти прослушал:

— …это негигиенично и, наверное, тебе неприятно…

— Юри, отключи вежливого японца, ты что, Юрку не знаешь? — хохотнул Виктор. — Если ему что не понравится, он мигом даст знать. Да, Юрио?

Юра не сразу понял, о чём идёт речь. Мотнул головой, так, что чёлка скрыла глаза, и огрызнулся:

— Вот именно.

— Да уж, — усмехнулся Юри. Пристально его оглядел, сделал шаг вперёд, отчего ноги Юры разъехались, и встал к стулу вплотную. Стянул с запястья резинку, которую носил с собой из-за привычки Юры её вечно терять, и собрал ему волосы в хвост, осторожно убирая пряди с лица. Прижавшись щекой к животу Юри, Юра лениво лапал его за задницу. Круглую такую и упругую задницу. Даже Виктор засмотрелся, пролив кофе мимо чашки.

— А кто-то сегодня утром не дрочил, — заметил Юра, скользя губами по коже над пупком.

— Еда остынет, — пробормотал Юри, гладя Юру по шее большим пальцем.

— У нас есть микроволновка! — Виктор отпил из кружки, отставил её и подошёл к Юри. Откинул его голову себе на плечо и провёл подушечками по горлу: длинные белые пальцы на загорелой шее смотрелись офигительно, Юра от этого вида завёлся ещё сильнее.

Они с Виктором переглянулись и стянули с Юри домашние джинсы и трусы — тот протестующе дёрнулся и тут же расслабился в их руках. Юра провёл ладонью по гладкой коже бедра, от его дыхания она покрылась мурашками. Крепко обхватил набухший член и медленно, широко лизнул головку, словно леденец (в голове пронеслись десятки воспоминаний-картинок с чёртовым леденцом, обычной ароматизированной конфетой на палочке для детей, яркой и блестящей, и стоило усилия не хрюкнуть от глупой и пошлой мысли); Юра облизнул кривящиеся в ухмылке губы, снова тронул губами головку под тихий выдох Юри. Запах мыла, кажется лайм с гранатом, и смазки защекотал ноздри, дыхание перехватило, чужое тепло навалилось как-то разом, вместе со звуками голоса и шорохом одежды; всё вместе ударило наотмашь, и Юра сглотнул, ощущая, как в паху начинает томиться возбуждение, вязко разливаясь по ногам, по спине. Он сосал, задыхаясь и постанывая, всё ещё немного боясь подавиться и кайфуя от нежной плоти на языке и как сжимаются на плечах руки Юри. Слушал, как тот тяжело дышит и то что-то бормочет, то тихо и протяжно подвывает.

Юра бросил взгляд наверх, сам уже взмокший, задыхающийся, — Виктор целовал шею и изгиб плеча в вырезе футболки Юри — и дрожь удовольствия стекла по позвоночнику с каплями пота. Виктор вдруг погладил Юру по щеке, властно стиснул её, царапнув скулу, — и кожа загорелась от прикосновения. Юра слегка отстранился, поймал пальцы Виктора ртом, потом в него нетерпеливо протолкнулся член, и Юра сорвался на долгий неровный стон.

Когда Юри кончил и вязкая солоноватая влага потекла долгожданным теплом по горлу, волоски на затылке и руках Юры вздыбились, а член нетерпеливо, болезненно дёрнулся. Виктор вынул пальцы у Юры изо рта, отшагнул и размазал сперму по лицу, насмешливо прикрыв веки, так что Юра и Юри дружно поперхнулись воздухом. Вот же сука провокационная. Юри шагнул к Виктору — вспотевший, взлохмаченный, с горящими щеками, но запутался в спущенных штанах и точно грохнулся бы, если бы Виктор не подхватил его и не опрокинул спиной вниз, как в танго. Со вкусом лизнул стекло очков Юри — у того отчётливо мелькнуло на лице «убью» — и подмигнул Юре. Тот понял без слов. Взял сотовый с подоконника и ухмыльнулся:

— Улыбочку!

Юри в притворном ужасе и сияющий, заляпанный спермой Виктор получились на удивление родными, красивыми и смешными. Юра прыснул, стуча кулаком по колену, но тут Виктор навис над ним, сжал через штаны; Юра ахнул и спустил.

  
Кофе и омлет остыли, но никто не стал их греть. Не сговариваясь, Виктор с Юрой кормили Юри. Тот смущался первые пару минут, отталкивал предлагавшие еду руки, а потом осторожно куснул онигири, глядя исподлобья на Виктора и его чуть напряжённую улыбку. Потом повернулся к Юре и прихватил ртом тамагояки с палочек. Медленно съел всё до крошки у обоих, как бы невзначай дотрагиваясь губами то до костяшек, то до запястья, то до гладкого полированного дерева. Доев, мягко вылизал ладонь Виктора, забираясь языком между пальцами, и Юра сходил с ума, словно это были его руки. Виктор же просто остолбенел и дышал сорвано, словно откатал сложную программу, заворожённо глядя пустым и немного пугающим взглядом на Юри. А когда глянул на Юру, того как электрическим током ударило.

Потом Юри облизал палочки, и так при этом смотрел на Юру, что недавняя недодрочка уже не помогала. Зато неубранная постель пришлась кстати.

Они упали на кровать, Юри стянул с него резинку и зарылся носом в волосы, а Виктор обнял их обоих и крепко прижался к саднящим губам Юры. В ближайшие полчаса его не беспокоили открытые окна. Юре было слишком жарко.


End file.
